Marion Ette son of the Marionette
by Darkrai-Lord-of-Nightmares
Summary: The story of the next generation of game and fairy tale characters lives in school and the hardships they face rated k just to be safe all characters belong to mattle and scott cawthorn but for the children of five nights at freddy's
1. Marionette's intro

_Cncnc=_ intro

Jcccc=story

 **(Hey who's talking?)** = Marion, Gold and Maddie

 _ **Who are you talking to**_ =everyone else

 _ **(They're talking to me silly)**_ =narrator

 _ **A/N all characters are owned by Scott Cawthorn and Mattel**_

 _You've heard the stories of fairy tale characters, of poison apples, cursed princesses and magic wands but have you heard the stories of their children, who pledge themselves to follow their destiny as their ancestors before them. Though I bet you didn't know about the children of the video game character who go to the same school. Ever After High is the place where the children of these iconic fairy tale characters and games go to learn what they need for their stories and games._

Our story begins with the first day of school where young Apple White daughter of Snow White came to the school where every male swooned at seeing her. On the other hand when Raven Queen entered the building everyone screamed and ran, all except our young main character Marion Ette son of the Marionette, who gave five young children a chance for revenge for killing them, by giving them the bodies of five animatronics Freddy Fazbear , Foxy the pirate , Chica chicken , Bonnie bunny and Fredbear or golden freddy. The Marionette is a villain though because by doing this he created things that would kill any adult seen at night because they did not see the person just that he was purple but it was his uniform that made him that colour anyway so why Marion didn't run away he's had it worse and also has like this huge crush on Raven but on with the story.

So Marion's roommate was one of his best friends and magical like him Gold O'bear the son of Fredbear **(** " **Hey who are you**." **)** yelled them both because their supernatural powers allowed them to hear me the narrator (" **Oh you're telling our story**." **)**

 _ **(**_ " _ **Yes I am please don't tell anyone it's against the rules to talk to you guys also look for Maddie Hatter she talks to my parents")**_

 **("Ok then we will look for her can you tell us where she is and what she looks like please**?") asked the two animatronics children

 _ **("sure just look for the girl wearing a teapot on her hat and she rooms with Kitty Cheshire the Cheshire cats daughter and the names Grant Brooke short for Great Book like my sisters name is short for Page Book")**_


	2. Raven and Maddie

_Cncnc=_ intro

Jcccc=story

 **(Hey who's talking?)** = Marion, Gold and Maddie talking to narrators

 ** _Who are you talking to_** =everyone else

 ** _(They're talking to me silly)_** =narrators

 ** _A/N all characters are owned by Scott Cawthorn and Mattel_**

 _You've heard the stories of fairy tale characters, of poison apples, cursed princesses and magic wands but have you heard the stories of their children, who pledge themselves to follow their destiny as their ancestors before them. Though I bet you didn't know about the children of the video game character who go to the same school. Ever After High is the place where the children of these iconic fairy tale characters and games go to learn what they need for their stories and games._

As Marion and Gold had been talking to each other Raven Queen had just finished unpacking all her things in the room she now shared with Apple White because Apple wanted Raven to embrace her destiny as the next evil queen but Raven didn't want to become evil like her mother queen Grimhilde, who cursed wonderland so she could be ruler of all worlds, but was stopped by Giles, Milton and Baba Yaga who banished her to the mirror realm the space between our world and the reverse world where everything is the opposite of ours. Originally Raven was rooming with Madelyn Hatter daughter of the mad hatter and is best friends with Cedar Wood as well. Anyway Raven was telling Maddie about how selfish Apple was because all she thought about was getting her happy ending like it was simple when she should have thought about if the other people in her story wanted to.

 ** _("Grant what are you doing you're not meant to be telling people about the game character children's story we tell the fairy tale children's stories")_**

 ** _("Mom this is my destiny as a narrator I'm meant to tell people about game characters stories so don't but in")_**

 ** _("Yo big bro you said my name wrong last time its Brooke Page not Paige Brooke idiot")_**

 ** _("Okay just don't try that again or I'll tell mom about you know what")_**

 **("Quite people we are trying to discuss how to get Apple to stop being selfish")** said Maddie

 **"** **Who are you talking to?"** asked Raven because she couldn't hear what the narrators had been talking about.

 **"** **Oh only the narrators also did you know that there are characters from games here oh we should go meet them it'll be fun .)** Begged Maddie

 **"** **Sure why not maybe they can help me try and change my destiny.")Replied Raven.**

 **And off they went to look for the characters from the game world to talki to them**

 **A/N hope you liked this chapter as this is my first story I actually posted the others im trying to check for spelling errors and the like**


	3. Meeting

_Cncnc=_ intro

Jcccc=story

 **(Hey who's talking?)** = Marion, Gold and Maddie talking to narrators

 _ **Who are you talking to**_ =everyone else

 _ **(They're talking to me silly)**_ =narrators

 _ **A/N all characters are owned by Scott Cawthorn and Mattel**_

 _You've heard the stories of fairy tale characters, of poison apples, cursed princesses and magic wands but have you heard the stories of their children, who pledge themselves to follow their destiny as their ancestors before them. Though I bet you didn't know about the children of the video game character who go to the same school. Ever After High is the place where the children of these iconic fairy tale characters and games go to learn what they need for their stories and games._

As Raven and Maddie were walking down the hallway looking for the section of the school separated for the children of the game world, at the same time that Marion and Gold arrived at the room of Kitty Cheshire only to see that the room was empty. Going in they saw that everything was as wonderlandians called wondrous. When they met one of Golds friends Bertha T Bunny daughter of Bonnie Bunny, next guitarist of the Fazbear band, and neice Bonnie Bleu or toy Bonnie talking to Chickadee Chicken daughter of Chica Chicken backup singer of the band and neice of Chicky Jaune or toy Chica

" **Hey you guys do you know where Maddie Hatter is?"** asked Gold

" **Sorry but I don't"** answered Chickadee **"But I think Bertha has."**

" **Yes I have seen her today with Raven Queen"** replied Bertha as she pulled out her bright pink and purple guitar **"there heading to our side of the school to look for you two do you want help finding them because it is a very confusing place to navigate and find where you are going because the area is made to look like the environment of are games so are area is dark and like it is night time while Links sons room is constantly changing because of all the Zelda games that are made every year so let's get going."**

 **SCENE CHANGE WITH RAVEN AND MADDIE**

" **So this is the place that game characters live in so glad you knew where it was Maddie"** said Raven

" **Oh don't thank me thank the Narrator"** answered Maddie

 _ **FLASHBACK_FLASHBACK_FLASHBACK_**_

 _Walking around looking for the way into the game character area of the school Raven was just about ready to scream when Maddie said_ **(" oh Narrator could you give us some help please to find the game dorms")**

 _ **(Sure Maddie they are located in the east wing of the school past the portrait of the Marionette or to you guys the creepy crying puppet doll everyone doesn't like because it scares them")**_

 **("Oh thank you Narrator for your help we really needed it bye")** _thanked Maddie_

 _ **("No problem Maddie")**_

" _ **He said that it's past the portrait of that creepy puppet doll that's crying in the east wing"**_ _told Maddie to Raven_

" _ **That's great let's go find that portrait to get to the games dorms" excitedly told Raven**_

 _ **FLASHBACK END_FLASHBACK_ END _FLASHBACK_END_**_

As Raven and Maddie walked down the hall looking for the room labelled Marion and Gold but were stopped by a fox in a pirate's hat.

" **Ahoy there lassies what be ye business here"** asked the fox

" **Oh we were looking for someone called Marion's room do you know where it is"** answered Raven

" **Fraid not lass but I am friends of his I'm Foxwell the pirate** " replied Foxwell.

Suddenly they heard a noise and when they turned around ….


	4. Mystery is revealed

Jcccc=story

 **(Hey who's talking?)** = Marion, Gold and Maddie talking to narrators

 ** _Who are you talking to_** =everyone else

 ** _(They're talking to me silly)_** =narrators

 ** _A/N all characters are owned by Scott Cawthorn and Mattel_**

 _You've heard the stories of fairy tale characters, of poison apples, cursed princesses and magic wands but have you heard the stories of their children, who pledge themselves to follow their destiny as their ancestors before them. Though I bet you didn't know about the children of the video game character who go to the same school. Ever After High is the place where the children of these iconic fairy tale characters and games go to learn what they need for their stories and games._

Raven turned around to see a large figure behind her as she looked at it the figure came into focus. It was a bear tall brown and wearing a black hat with a red ribbon tied around it.

" ** _Hello my name is Fredrick_** " said the bear.

" ** _Er I'm Raven Queen and this is Maddie Hatter we just wanted to see this place_** " said Raven

" ** _Oh you're the girl that Marion was looking for he left two hours ago but should be back soon"_** said Fredrick.

" ** _Hey you two have you seen a Maddie Hatter"_** someone said

Raven turned around and saw a strange doll looking at her it was tall and thin dressed in a black costume with white stripes on the arms and legs three on each arm and four on the legs. Its mask attracted her attention though a white porcelain base with a large black smile ,black eyes, red cheeks , red lips and two purple tear tracks

 ** _"_** ** _That's me I'm Maddie Hatter"_** said Maddie

 ** _"_** ** _Finally I've found you I was looking everywhere for you"_** it said

" ** _Why?"_** asked Maddie

" ** _The Narrator told me about you I'm Marion Marion Ette son of the Marionette"_** replied Marion

 ** _"_** ** _Don't forget about me I'm Gold O'Bear you can call me Gold"_** shouted Gold


End file.
